


Arm Candy

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Extroversion, Fluff, Introversion, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Jim loves showing his husband off.





	Arm Candy

Every few minutes Leonard would look over at Jim with a glare.

“You are aware that it wasn’t my choice to go to this event?” Jim said after a while as he buttoned and zipped his slacks.

“Dragging me along was your choice,” Leonard muttered.

“Technically, you agreed to go with me.”

“Because you wouldn’t stop bugging me about it. Why do I have to go with you anyway?”

“Because I’ll get bored otherwise.”

“Jim, you’re the captain of the Enterprise. The entirely admiralty wants to talk to you. Hell, practically all of Starfleet, or even the entire Federation, wants to. You’ll be kept pretty occupied at the gala.”

Jim walked over and wrapped his arms around Leonard, planting a quick kiss on the doctor’s lips. “I want you there because you’re my husband and other people are bringing their spouses and you have accomplishments to brag about too.”

“I’m sure everyone there will be fascinated by a neurografting procedure.”

Jim frowned. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“No, I agreed to go so I’m going.” Leonard pulled away from Jim and finished getting ready.

~

Three hours later, Leonard sat at their assigned table watching as Jim talked and mingled with the admiralty and various ambassadors. Every now and then Jim would look over at Leonard and grin. Leonard couldn’t help but smile back. Jim was completely in his element. There was no question about it.

Leonard looked down at his whiskey. He was anything but in his element.

“Bones,” Jim said brightly as he sat down next to his husband a few minutes later.

“Having a nice time?” Leonard forced a smile.

“Yeah. Are you?”

Leonard shrugged.

“We can leave after the speeches.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Jim was about to answer when the andorian ambassador walked up and struck up a conversation with him.

~

After the speeches, Jim convinced Leonard to join him in socializing. Leonard forced a lot of smiles and engaged dreaded small talk. After the fifth person, he began to notice a pattern in Jim’s behavior. Jim was mentioning the neurografting procedure and the new research projects Leonard was working on every chance he got.

“Jim, what are you doing?” Leonard asked as the commodore they had been speaking with walked away.

“Bragging about my husband,” Jim shrugged.

“All that stuff really isn’t that impressive. Some of the basis for the neurografting procedure was already in place.”

“So? You still developed it the rest of the way. Am I not allowed to be proud of you?”

“It’s just not as impressive as…”

“It’s impressive to me, and by the looks of it, to everyone else.”

Leonard sighed. There was no point in trying to argue with Jim. He knew Jim was right. What he had done was impressive. Just the attention from it wasn’t as pleasurable.

“Do you want to go home soon?” Jim asked.

“I’m fine. And you clearly have more social energy to burn off.”

“Then you can go home and I can stay a little while longer.”

“You’d be alright with that?”

“Yeah,” Jim nodded.

Leonard gave him a small smile and kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“I’ll try not to stay out too late.”

Leonard laughed as he walked off.

~

When Jim got home around eleven, Leonard was sitting in bed reading.

“Did you have fun?” Leonard asked when Jim walked into the bedroom.

“Fun is subjective. I talked to a lot more people if that’s what you’re asking,” Jim answered as he hung his uniform jacket up. “How was your evening after you left?”

“Nice. I got caught up on some academic journals. There’s some really interesting new studies on the differences between Vulcan, Orion, and human brains…” Leonard continued rambling on until he noticed that Jim had stopped changing out of his dress greys. “Sorry, got a little over excited.”

Jim grinned as he quickly finished undressing before getting into bed next to Leonard. “I like it.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at him. “How much’ve you had to drink?”

“Less than you seem to think. Now keep telling me about it.”

Leonard stared at him, utterly confused.

“Bones, I like hearing about this stuff. It makes you happy. Your face lights up. Besides, you hear me talk about new command strategies and whatever else I have to ramble about.” Jim laid down and looked at Leonard expectantly.

“Well, apparently despite the overlap in the types of neurotransmitters between the three…” Leonard began hesitantly before settling back into talking about it with full enthusiasm.

Whenever Leonard stopped or hesitated, Jim would ask a question and get Leonard back into it. It was nearly one in the morning by the time Leonard ran out of information.

“I’m amazed I didn’t put you to sleep with all that,” Leonard commented as he laid down, looking over at Jim.

“Not entirely sure how much of it I absorbed, but it was interesting.”

Leonard rolled over onto his side so he could look at Jim more easily, and smiled.

“Oh, and I was thinking that since Jojo is coming to visit tomorrow that maybe we could have a movie night. Build a blanket fort or something.”

“She’s not seven anymore, you know. She’s almost fifteen.”

“Your point?”

“I’m not sure how into making blanket forts she’s going to be.”

“We’re making a blanket fort.”

Leonard laughed and pulled Jim closer. “Ok, we’ll make a blanket fort, but don’t start complaining if Jo’s not into making one too.”

Jim pressed his lips to Leonard’s briefly. “She’ll be into it. I’m sure.”

“Whatever helps you sleep tonight.”

Jim smiled, kissing Leonard again before pulling away and settling on his side of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
